Nightmare
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: When two Chipmunks are kidnapped, what will happen when they turn out to be the second generation?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

Summary: Two Chipmunks are kidnapped, but these two just happen to be the children of two Chipmunk couples.

English Romance/Tragedy Rated: T Chapters: Words:

Chapter 1:

Not A Normal Place

**All right, this is my first second generation story, so give me a break. Okay, Melissa and Alex are Alvin and Brittany's kids. May and Jason are Simon and Jeanette's kids. Ellen and Thomas are Theodore and Eleanor's kids. Lillian and Tyler are Connor (Amanda's boyfriend) and Amanda's kids. The pairings are Jason/Ellen, May/Tyler, Melissa/Tyler, and Alex/Lillian. Enjoy!**

When ten year old Jason Seville woke up, he knew he was no longer at their local library. He was on his back, staring up a stone ceiling, feeling damp and grungy. It was never a good way to wake up, but what made it just a little better was the Chipette passed out beside him. Ellen Seville. The daughter of his parent's siblings. Sure they were related, but he had a crush on her ever since they started fourth grade. Her blond hair, unlike her mother, wore it down, silky locks brushing against her shoulders, inheriting her father's hazel eyes. Though she had been more chubbier at the beginning of the year, Ellen had been in many soccer games, burning off the extra fat. She was beautiful.

But now, Jason had a bigger problem; figuring out where they were now, and how they got here from the library. He felt extremely tired, back aching. Maybe he could sleep just a little longer before investigating. Before giving it a second thought, he fell fast asleep.

Ellen awoke, heart pounding wildly in her chest. The stone ceiling was dripping water onto the dusty cement floor. It sure wasn't their library sofa anymore, not a great place to wake up to. But, what made it better was the Chipmunk asleep next to her. Jason Seville, smart, out-cast, son of her parent's siblings. She had a crush on him since fourth grade, yet, she never told him. He had light brown fur, usually tousled neatly across his head, touching the tops of his blue rimmed glasses, shielding his brilliant green eyes, inherited by his mother. Jason was tall and slim, but as Ellen saw through his light blue shirt, more muscular then she thought. It would be better to get up and search around, but she was so tired, it would be nice to sleep a little more.

When Jason woke up, heart thudding over the panic of falling asleep so long. Was Ellen still okay? Yes, she was still fast asleep next to him. He lay a moment, looking through cracked glasses at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened.

_Flashback:_

_A few hours ago_

_Jason had never thought he would work up the nerve to ask her to accompany at the library, but when he did, and she agreed, he felt like he was walking on air. Crushing on her silently wasn't working, and he wouldn't subject himself to asking Alex for help, so, being friendly was the next best thing._

_Ellen had been so happy when Jason invited her to the library with him, after being quiet all this time, he really was friendly. She was ecstatic when she met him up there._

_The two were having fun, having a private conversation in the reading area, sitting amongst the beanbag chairs and over-stuffed sofas._

_"You know, I always thought you were the secretive type," Ellen started up casually, afraid she was offending him._

_Jason wasn't offended in the least. "Well, I am sometimes to anti-social, I'm just shy actually. Talking to, uh, certain people makes me really nervous."_

_Her heart went berserk, face turned red through the light blond fur. "Oh, I see..." She put her hand over her chest, trying to stop the rapid beating._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her hand and how red her face was. _

_Ellen moved her hand. "I'm fine, it's okay. Is it hot in here to you?" she asked, feeling how warm her cheeks were._

_Jason also felt it, though it might of been the blood rushing to his face. "Yes, do you want to step outside for a moment?"_

_She nodded, and they went outside near the back of the building. All that was out there was a small paved parking lot where trucks could come in. It was late afternoon, so the sky was tinted almost a shade of gray, on the verge of dusk. Both were silent, feeling initially awkward._

_Suddenly, something flew out from the darkness of the parking lot. It went into Ellen's shoulder, and she collapsed to the ground._

_Before Jason had time to react, another went flying into his shoulder. He tried to fight the pain, but it soon overcame him._

_End of Flashback_

Reliving the whole thing made Jason feel a little sick, how he should've seen it coming the whole time. _It's my fault, _he thought darkly, rolling on his side. The same pain shot through his shoulder again, and he returned to his first position. He saw Ellen again, soft pink lips curled up into a smile, blond hair framing her face. Oh well, at least he had her, beautiful, sweet El...

Since he had already dozed off, Jason thought it might as well be the time to get up and find out where they were. His worse fear was that they had fallen down into the ground, looking up at a mineral deposit. Then, it could all be a dream. He pressed his palms against the dirty floor, arching his elbows, trying to sit up. It worked, and he sat up a moment, rubbing his shoulder. Doing so, Jason could see where they were.

A sagging couch sat across from them, barely seating two, rotting, springs jutting out. A nightstand, probably used as a snack for termites a few years ago, was set next to the couch. There was a dirt stained window above the couch, strung with a few feet of long wire. But, other then that, it was simply a nine by ten foot shack, with coarse wood walls. He didn't know where they were or how they got here. All he knew was that they had to get out of here, he had a feeling it wasn't very safe.

Ellen awoke from her sleep, to find Jason sitting up, investigating the room. It took her a minute, only because her shoulder had also been pierced, but she sat up with him. "Where do you think we are?" she asked, surprised to here her voice rough from not using it in so long.

Jason tried his best to stand up, succeeding to stay upright. "I'm not sure, but all I know is that it is morning now."

She gasped. "You mean, we've been missing for that long? We have to get out of here," Ellen cried, standing up, wobbling without the floor's support. She ran to the window, and Jason saw what she was about to attempt.

"No! El, the window is-"

The blond Chipette was electrocuted, electricity going straight from the twisting wire into in her hand. She shook for a second, electric current eventually knocking her out. He ran forward, about to touch her when he remembered what to do to an electrocuted victim. "Use a piece of cloth," he told himself, pulling out part of his shirt to drag her away from the window, and onto the couch.

Even burned, Jason couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Very faint sunlight broke itself through the patches of dirt staining the window, streaming onto her angelic face. He gulped, trying to pay attention to her burns, getting distracted by her beauty.

Her palms had angry red marks, losing the fur, making her hands soft and vulnerable. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but bad enough. Jason had to make use of something in the room, had to take care of her. But what? The place was barren of needed material. Unless...

He dug his hands into the couch, feeling how loose the stitches were, holding the cloth together. He ripped off a long strip, ignoring the springs digging into his knuckles. They would work for bandages, he just had to get them wet. Jason held them up, letting the stone ceiling drip down enough cold water to moisten them. He covered her hands, and admired the scene a moment, trying to tame his heart, beating right out of his chest.

Suddenly, the door opened. At this time, Jason didn't even know this shack had a door, but now he saw, a rotted wood plank, hanging onto the wall by a thread. A man, with unruly dark hair, tired face, and drunken stride, stumbled in. "Well, I see you awoke. Aw, fixing up your little friend's boo-boo? Keep it up, you might be here for awhile."

"Please, aren't I entitled to one phone call?" Jason pleaded, hopelessness sky-rocketing, theory of being in the earth destroyed, replaced with one of his worst fears. Being kidnapped. "Why do you want us?"

The drunk man laughed out loud. From across the room, he could smell the whiskey scenting his breath. "I'll see how you two handle the night. Wouldn't want to lose anyone." He left, slamming the door behind him. Jason's heart sunk to hear some kind of hurried hammering, like he was putting something over the door to prevent them from escaping.

Ellen awoke, finding her hands burning. What a stupid thing that was, trying to get out the window. And in front of him too. "Jason? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, don't worry."

She looked a little to the left, seeing that his face was absolutely terrified, glasses broken, barely balancing on his nose. "What happened?"

"Well, I know who took us," he started grimly, helping her sit back up. "Sort of. While you were out, a drunk man came in here, saying that if we made it through the night, he might let us have a phone call."

She gasped. Never, not once had she thought this would be where she would end up. Trapped in this dirty shack, with no contact of her parents, Thomas, anybody. Ellen started to cry, making her feel even worse. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do in front of him.

Jason pulled her as close as he could without chickening out. This was the last position he would've been in today, arms around the one he loved, trying to comfort his crush. "It'll be okay, if we stay quiet, maybe our phone call will be our ticket out of here."

"I sure hope so," Ellen managed from his shoulder, where she had laid her head. It made her feel weak and vulnerable to do so, but that's the way she felt.

Silence lapsed into the room, with no sound from either one of them, as he stroked her hair. Neither had much to say.

"Uh, Jason?" Ellen started, knowing that if there was any time to say this, it would be now.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her. He felt almost lost in her beautiful hazel eyes, vocabulary incomplete.

She hesitated for a brief moment, collecting her thoughts. "I, uh, always wanted to tell you this. And since we might not make it out, I just wanted to say..." Something inside of her lost control, bring her forward. Her lips pressed against his so fast, she didn't have time to breathe. He felt his heart stand still, no blood coursing through his veins for what felt like forever. Both held on for as long as they could, wanting to make this moment last for as long as it could. When they were finally done, breathing heavily, Jason spoke.

"Ellen? You've had a crush on me?" he asked, forehead pressing against her.

"I did. Do you?" she asked hopefully, heart resuming its work, though it seemed to beat irregularly.

He answered with another kiss. "Did that answer your question?"

"It sure did," Ellen sighed dreamily, snuggling up with the one boy she was afraid she would never be able to talk to.

**Their kidnapped, but at least they have each other. Ellen and Jason have admitted their true feelings, and now have to fend for themselves. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

Chapter 2:

The Phone Call

When Ellen woke up the next morning, she found that it felt weird not to have to get ready for school now. She couldn't tell if it was truly morning yet, only because their window was so smeared with grime. "Jason?"

He was awake, scrounging around behind the couch. "Good morning, El."

So it was morning. She crawled over to where he was, her heart still pounding from their kiss yesterday. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see if there is anything back here we can use," Jason explained, pushing his hands in-between the crack of the wall and couch. Something squirmed in his hand, causing him to grimace.

Ellen peeked under the couch, seeing the silhouette of his hand. "Hold on, move your hand a little." He did so. "I think there might be some kind of box back there."

He bit his lip, digging his hand as far as it would go, feeling around for the box she had saw. His hand smoothed across something metal. "I got it!" Pulling it out, Ellen gasped.

It was a little box of matches, just big enough to hold about seven or eight.

"Let's be glad our kidnapper is a smoker," Jason laughed darkly, opening it up, revealing the seven tooth-pick sized matches. "This might come in handy later."

There was a thud against the door, signaling that their captor was back. He shoved their prize under the couch, moving in front of it, just so he wouldn't see it.

The man, if possible, looked even more drunk then last night. In one hand was what looked like a phone, held together by duct tape. He smiled creepily at them, speaking in an Australian accent he hadn't noticed before. "Aw, you made it through the night? Well, you earned your call. But, I'll bring her back." The man grabbed Ellen, dropping the phone.

"No!" Jason exclaimed, not wanting his new girlfriend to be killed so soon. Without her, he wouldn't be able to live.

He kicked him back. "Relax, she'll be back. Besides, you might get your turn tomorrow."

He tried not to cry as he started to dial Ellen's parents. "Hello?"

To his surprise, it was his father that answered. "Jason? Is that you? Are you all right?"

Jason let a tear fall, remembering how much he missed his parents. "Hi, Dad. I don't know where I am, but Ellen is with me. Whoever took us in drunk, and he just dragged off Ellen somewhere. She was electrocuted a little, but fine. All we have is a box of matches. Dad, I'm really scared," he finally sobbed, sick of being brave during this time.

Simon felt his heart break at what his son had just said. It was the worst possible situation for his ten year old son to face. "Jason, it'll be all right. Your mom, Ellen's parents, and I are still trying to find you. Do you always have contact to a phone?"

"No, this was the first, and probably only, time I got to use it. But Ellen and I are, uh, getting along well..." he started vaguely.

Simon got the hint and smiled a little. "That's good, would you like to talk to Mom?"

"Yes, please," Jason thanked, "and Dad? I love you."

"I love you too," he told him. The phone crackled a bit as he handed it over.

Jason was relieved at the sound of his mother's voice. "Hi, Mom, I really miss you. We were okay, but our captor just took Ellen. I'm worried about her."

Jeanette wished she could be with him, pulling him into her arm to comfort him. "Oh, it'll be okay. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"No, if we touch the window, it will electrocute us," he explained, curling his legs up to his chest. "I'm really scared right now, but I've been strong for Ellen. She's been trying, we both are."

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to be strong right now. Tell me what you're really feeling," Jeanette prodded, biting back tears.

"The truth? I've never been so afraid in my life. I'm afraid that he's killing her right now, and that I'm next," Jason finally burst, putting his face into the couch cushion, drying the tears running down his face. The phone started to emit a static sound, crackling like crazy. "Mom?"

"Your phone won't keep going, we're losing connection," she quickly said, trying to talk to him as long as she could. "I love you!"

The phone went dead, leaving him alone with his thoughts and fears swirling inside of him. He stopped crying, setting him in utter silence to worry. Jason remembered the first day they met...

_Flashback_

_Three year old Jason sat on the rug with his sister, May, looking around in fascination. He had seen these adults before, but not with such detail. His Mom and Dad, Uncle Theodore, Uncle Alvin, Uncle Connor, Aunt Eleanor, Aunt Brittany, Aunt Amanda, Grandpa Dave. _

_"Jason, these are your cousins: Melissa, Alex, Tyler, Lillian, Thomas, and Ellen," Jeanette said, letting the small Chipmunks and Chipettes sit with them._

_If he had taken the time to notice, Jason would've thought Melissa was pretty, or even Lillian, but he had lost sense of his surroundings when he saw Ellen. How cute she had been, with little blond ponytails, brown eyes, pink cheeks, cute green dress. His heart had pounded like he had never felt before._

_"Hi," he started shyly, looking down at his feet. He had never felt this way before, ever noticed how pretty someone looked. How he wished he could say more._

_"Hello," Ellen said, also feeling nervous. She might've seen that Alex was a heartthrob, yet he was more distracted by Lillian, but her eyes were focused on him._

_Both had stayed awkwardly to the side as Thomas and May divided themselves them from everyone else, talking in their own language. Alex and Lillian were playing a bit roughly, tumbling together like two little puppies. Melissa and Tyler were happily babbling, still talkative to this day. _

_Jason turned to her, heart beating out of his chest. "Uh, I see your brother is having fun with my sister."_

_"I see they are," Ellen agreed, watching them giggle softly simultaneously._

_After that, each of them had been in love with the Chipmunk they had chosen the first day they met, but their love had run deeper then that. Love at first sight possibly, even stronger then just an emotion._

_End Of Flashback_

He smiled a little at that memory, almost seeing his former self meeting the most beautiful girl in the world. Reality came flooding back all too soon, thinking of the poor Chipette in the drunken man's hands. There was a heavy thumping at the door, making him feel relieved and scared at the same time.

He walked in, dragging Ellen in behind him. "You're little girlfriend made it without too much fuss, but you're next, glasses," he mumbled threateningly. Throwing her down, he staggered away.

Jason leaned over her, inhaling deeply. "Ellen? Can you hear me?" he asked clearly, hoping to get her to answer.

"Yeah," she whispered hoarsely. "Please help me," she begged shakily.

He wanted to cry he felt so bad for her, but he had to keep a level-head in this situation. Blood was trickling from her nose and lip, both unusually swollen. Long gashes ran down her arms. Thankfully, he didn't see anything broken. "All right, I'm going to take care of you. Don't move."

Since this wasn't something he usually dealt with, Jason had some trouble figuring out what to use to treat her. He ripped some more strips of cloth from the couch, thankful it was there. The soft, pliable material was really good for bandages, and he had enough to change them if they got too soaked in blood. He wet two more strips, pressing them to her nose and lip. She moaned in relief.

"Did you find out anything about where we are?" Jason asked, hoping to distract her from his healing.

Ellen tried to remember everything that happened after he dragged her off. She had lost consciousness at one point, but was able to retrieve a few memories. "His name is Danny. He took me into a house. It was like this one, only a little bigger, with necessities. Then, he got out a knife." She hated only being able to speak in slow, short sentences, but speaking for too long hurt.

He took in the information, listening for anything that make come in handy. Okay, his name was Danny. If he ever got the phone to work, he could tell his parents that. "I was able to call my parents. They, and your parents are looking for us."

She smiled faintly, happy that he was able to reach them, knowing that someone could help. "That's good."

Jason finished his doctoring. "All right, I'm done. Now, I can start a fire in here." He reached under the couch for their matches. Lighting one, he placed it on a stick of wood from the night stand. A small flame sprung between them, providing just enough warmth to keep them going for a little longer.

Ellen loved how nice the fire felt. By now, she was exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open. But, she had to stay awake, she fought the heaviness in her eyelids. "How about I take the first shift in watching the door?"

He shook his head firmly. "No way, you need to recover from your injuries. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" she asked sleepily, laying down next to him, trying not to close her eyes.

"Positive." Jason leaned down, giving her a good night kiss. He began to sing, hoping to help her fall asleep._I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulI know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithfulI want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYour beautiful soul, yeahYou might need time to think it overBut im just fine moving forwardI'll ease your mind If you give me the chanceI will never make you cry c`mon lets tryI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulAm I crazy for wanting youBaby do you think you could want me too I don't wanna waste your timeDo you see things the way I do I just wanna know if you feel it tooThere is nothing left to hideI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou beautiful soul, yeah._

She fell asleep, chest moving steadily. Jason admired her for a moment, tired himself. But, it was his job to be strong. He smoothed her silky cheek, sighing happily. Even though he was about to beaten tomorrow, he was just glad to spend his little time not broken with her.

And, as the flame died down, simmering to a warm glow, he fell asleep, knowing that she was his sweet dream.

**Aw, that was sweet! The song was "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. What will happen tomorrow? Can they get the phone working? Will they stay alive? Will I perish in math class? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hug It Out

Chapter 3:

Hug It Out

**Okay, I see that people are reading, but not reviewing! It's discouraging me, maybe I should just stop this story now, I don't think it's very liked...**

When Ellen woke up, she found that her arms felt much better, even her nose swelling had gone down. She could still here him singing to her, beautiful voice carrying her to sleep. He was laying on the couch now, fast asleep. She couldn't blame him, he had been doing everything to keep them going. He meant the world to her.

Ellen realized now that she was starving. She hadn't eaten since right before she left for the library, which seemed like years ago. There had to be some kind of food, Danny wouldn't let them just starve. Would he? She got on her hands and knees, searching for some kind of food scraps. Nothing was in sight, not a single piece. Ellen ran her hand along the crack in the wall, feeling some of the wood crumble beneath her fingers. She pushed harder, gasping at what was in the hollow.

There was a shriveled apple, tin of crackers, two wrapped lumps of what she guessed what she guessed were cookies. It was food, that was all that mattered. She pulled it out, knowing that she shouldn't eat it now. That would be selfish, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Jason opened his green eyes to see food in her hands. It had to be a dream, there wasn't anything to eat in their shack. "El?" he murmured sleepily, knowing that it was just an illusion.

"Want something to eat?" Ellen asked happily, ripping off the plastic on the cracker tin.

"No way," he laughed, sliding off the couch next to her. "Where did you find this?" he asked, taking one of the dry saltine crackers.

She pointed over to the hollow she had found. "It was all in there, I couldn't believe it. Now we won't starve."

Jason nibbled on the end of his cracker, remembering the fate that waited for him today. "While I'm gone, do you think you could try calling our parents again?"

She smiled, brown eyes sparkling. "You bet," she promised, sticking the rest of the food under the couch, with all of their other treasures.

As if on cue, Danny gave stumbling in, whiskey bottle in head. "'Ello, what have we got here?" He picked up the tall Chipmunk, bringing him close to his face. He winced at the awful smell in his breath. "Good luck dearie, I'm feeling nicer today."

Ellen bit back tears as he dragged him out the door. This must've been how he felt yesterday, hopeless. Unless...she began to dial her parents number. There was a loud buzzing, it sounded like the phone just might work.

"Hello?" Eleanor asked anxiously, praying it was her little girl.

"Hi Mom. I got the phone working again. I probably can't talk for much longer, but we found some food. Yesterday, I found out our captor's name is Danny, while he, uh, beat me. He took Jason today, and I'm scared. I had a lot of scratches, almost broke my nose, and split my lip, but I'm okay," she finished, not believing the situation she was in. "I wish I were more brave. He's been strong for both of us, but what about when he comes back hurt? What about then?"

Eleanor felt like bursting into tears, her heart breaking at how sad her daughter sounded. "Sweetheart, you are being brave. Have you been loving him?"

Ellen's heart began to beat rapidly at her mother's question. "Actually, yes. We've been in love all this time, and it took a catastrophe to admit it."

"Good, if you love each other, that gives you strength. I can't imagine what it feels like. Hold on tight," she advised, trying to keep a stiff upper-lip.

She leaned back against the couch, smiling a little. "Last night he sang to me, helped me fall asleep. He's the best singer I ever heard," she sighed dreamily.

Eleanor smiled when she heard that, thinking of what a selfless person Jason was doing that. "I'm very happy for you, can you do your best out there?"

Ellen realized that the phone was about to die again, and answered hastily. "I promise. Mom, I love you." The phone went dead, much to her disappointment.

The door burst open, nearly flying off its hinges. Danny staggered in, dragging the wounded Chipmunk behind him. "Here you go love, let's see how you fix him up. I'll be back tomorrow." He left, slamming their shred of a door.

She looked over him, heart skipping a beat. Danny had beat him unconscious, but she was relieved to see his chest steadily rising and falling. Ellen ran her had along his bruised cheek, feeling her inner-nurse starting to break through. She began to rip off strips of cloth, just like he had shown her. It hurt her still sore palms, but she didn't care. Ellen wet the strips, wrapping up his lower leg, stopping the bleeding. She realized that his wrist looked a little out of shape. Wrapping it up, she bent down and kissed him right on the lips, Bleeding or not, he was still beautiful.

Though it was hard work, Ellen was able to move him up onto the couch, careful not to jostle anything. She then snuggled beside him, keeping them both warm. It was too early to risk a fire.

When Jason woke up, he was afraid he was still in the house of Danny, about to be flung into the wall again. But, he was thankful to recognize their shack, Ellen at his side. He saw she had bandaged his wounds, doing a very nice job. She awaken as well, happy to see him awake.

"How do you feel?" she asked, sliding off the couch to get him something to eat. He had to build up his strength.

Jason got off the couch, slowly though, it was painful to move too fast. "Fine," he lied, leaning against the couch. "Were you able to call our parents?"

"I got to talk to my Mom a few minutes, they're still trying to find us," Ellen explained, attempting to break off a chunk of the shriveled apple. She held it out to him.

"No thank you," he politely refused, putting his legs out in front of him.

She put it in his hands. "You have to eat. If you want to heal faster, you have to have to the strength."

He couldn't argue with her, nor did he want to, so he began to nibble on the apple chunk. It did taste good.

Ellen sucked on her own piece, relishing the sweet juice that came from it. She looked around the small room, sighing. "I just wish we could escape, I can't stand another day of this. If he keeps beating us, we won't make it out alive."

Jason also looked around, mind swirling around one object in the room that just might have potential. "The window," he murmured under his breath. "El!" An idea popped into his head. "The window!"

"What about it?" she asked, finally starting to chew on her apple chunk. "It'd electrocuted."

"Right, but what about these?" He pulled off a long piece of cloth, showing it to her. "If we wrap these around the wire, the electricity won't be able to touch us!"

Ellen ripped off another strip, examining it, then the window. "This just might be the best idea you ever had," she congratulated, gently rubbing his back.

"Then we'll escape tomorrow," Jason concluded, leaning back on the floor. He was suddenly incredibly tired, he needed to rest before doing their plan.

She lay next to him, feeling like she owed him a favor. She wanted to sing him to sleep as well.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel nowIt's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you outEverywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade awayI can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo haloHit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your lightI swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground againFeels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you outEverywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade awayI can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, haloEverywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade awayI can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

He fell peacefully asleep, with a smile on his face. Her voice had carried him off, beautiful it was.

She snuggled next to him, bringing them both warmth, keeping her arms around him in protection.

But, what they didn't know was, back at the forsaken house of Danny, he was inside, cleaning off his best knife, making sure it was plenty sharp. He looked out the window at the boarded up shack, smirking. "Sleep tight for now little 'uns, you need all the rest you can get for tomorrow, it will be a long day."

Danny held up the knife, letting out a laugh at the outcome of the next day.

**Oh, no, what is Danny planning to do? Will they escape to their home before he can get them for himself? The song is "Halo," by Beyonce, and, as you can guess, I am a big fan of her. PLEASE review! Oh, and while you do that, check out "What Will Become" and "Broken: Nothing Less Then Immortal," two previews of what is coming...**


	4. Chapter 4: Sour Sorrow

Chapter 4:

Sour Sorrow

**Even though I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, I decided to post this one. This is the first story on-line that I'm still writing, and the fifth chapter is not complete, so there will be a wait...please review!**

When Ellen woke up, she found that she had kept her arms around him the entire night. He was still fast asleep, and she kissed him again. Every time she kissed him, everything else seemed to disappear. Then, she remembered their plan for today. They were going to escape.

Ellen decided to go ahead and rip off a few pieces of cloth to get them going. Doing so, Jason woke up, smiling at her carrying out their plan. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" she asked, laying out the strips, keeping them in a neat stack.

"Much better, thank you," he thanked, helping her sort out the cloth. "Let's see, we should probably start as soon as possible, just in case he's early to get you."

She shivered, thinking about the horrible feeling of when he dragged her off. "Agreed. So, we just wrap these around the wires, and we'll be able to open the window without being electrocuted?"

He nodded. "Yep, that's the plan. All right, are you ready to try it?" he asked, taking half of them in his hands.

Ellen took her half, feeling a little bubble of excitement in her chest. "Let's do it."

It was a very tricky maneuver, being extremely careful not to touch the wire, carefully wrapping cloth around them. But, his plan seemed to be working, they were almost done.

Jason stepped back, admiring their work. "Okay, I'll open the window, then you go out first."

She agreed, watching nervously as he went over to the window and opened it up. There wasn't a sound, it just slid right up.

Now, they could see they were in some kind of forest like environment, beyond the sickly trees was a small town, with only few crumbling buildings.

Very carefully, Ellen climbed over the window, trying not to fall. It wasn't a long way down, but the ground was uneven. "It's safe," she called to him, just able to see over the house to the room.

But, as he started to climb out, there was a loud thud, and Danny burst into the room. Our of all the times he had been in here, he looked drunkest now. A knife was held tightly in his hand.

She climbed back into the room, ready to defend him. This couldn't happen, after all they faced, they couldn't die now.

He grabbed her by the neck, holding the knife just inches from her narrow throat. "One wrong move, and the girly gets it," he snarled.

Jason pressed his back against the wall, suffocating on panic. No, after all this time, she wasn't going to die now. He was swept up by a current of anger, fueling every action. He ran forward, pulling Ellen out of his grasp, sending her to the side. But, while saving her, Danny plunged the knife into his back. Jason fell to the ground, while he pulled the knife out.

"Consider yourself lucky," he whispered angrily, staggering out of the room, clutching the bloody knife in his hand. The door didn't shut all the way, she realized.

Ellen ran to him, tears running down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening, he isn't going to die, he can't. She began to gently lift him off the ground, and out the door. Ellen didn't have a clue where she was going, but it had to be away from here.

In town, she guided him to a the largest building, hoping someone there could help her. She banged on the door, trying to stop the tears running down her cheeks.

A lady with long black hair, red lipstick, and piercing black eyes answered the door. "Oh God, what happened here?"

Ellen struggled to keep him upright, grimacing at his blood flowing onto her hands. "He is my boyfriend, we were captured by a drunk man named Danny in the woods. He saved me from being killed, but got cut in the back. Please help me."

The lady picked up Jason, professionally supporting his wound. "All right, the nearest hospital is just a little ways down the road. Do you need to call your parents?"

She nodded weakly, trying to keep up with her quick steps. "Where am I?"

"You're in a small town in Washington, darling. I'm Jenny Walker, town mayor. The hospital has a phone, you can call your parents from there," Susan explained, leading her into a sturdy white building.

Once Ellen got hold of a phone, she shakily dialed the number, waiting for someone to answer. "Hello?"

It was Jason's mom. "Hello? Ellen, is that you?" Jeanette asked anxiously.

"Yes, I've got some bad news. We were just about to escape when Danny almost killed me. Instead, he slashed Jason in the back. We escaped, and we're in Washington. The mayor, Susan, helped me get to the hospital. Can you please come?" she asked, feeling vulnerable talking like a lost child.

Jeanette swallowed her tears for as long as possible, not wanting to worry her. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

The minute Ellen hung up, doctors whisked her into their care, finding her severely dehydrated, injured, and both physically and mentally unstable.

She lay in the hospital bed, many needles in her arm, connected to machines. Real bandages, not made from couch material, went over her wounds. Ellen lay stiffly in the bed, waiting. She couldn't recall a moment when she felt this numb, this scared, but mostly just numb.

When her parents came running in, she could only look up at them with watery eyes. The tubes kept her from hugging them, besides, she didn't really feel like moving. "Hi."

Thomas ran over to her, sobbing. Ellen felt bad for him, he had been worrying about her for long. But, it was May she was worried about, Jason was her brother, her twin to be more exact. The brunette Chipette simply sat in one of the chairs, hands folded, legs crossed. She neither moved nor spoke to anyone.

Ellen was also proud of Thomas for being there for May, both had been going through a lot. The two had always been close, from the day they met. Alex, Melissa, Tyler, and Lillian crowded around her, asking question upon question, only to be dragged away by their parents.

"Mom?" she asked Eleanor, looking up at her mother, face almost expressionless. There was a small hint of fear.

"Yes, dear?" Eleanor asked, leaning forward to answer anything her daughter asked.

Ellen took a shaky breath, closing her eyes. "Is Jason going to be all right?" she inquired softly, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oh," she breathed, putting her arms around her, hugging her as tight as possible. "I'm sure he's going to be all right."

"He got hurt trying to safe me," she said stonily, returning to the moment where he had pushed her out of the way, only to be slashed instead. "It's my fault he could die." She looked over at Jason's parents, Jeanette crying into Simon's shoulder. "Everything that happened was my fault."

Theodore also joined their hug. "El, don't think that for one second. You both sacrificed something, it was neither of your faults. Don't blame yourself. At least you two were together, there for each other."

Ellen started to cry into her father's chest. "I'm so scared Dad, look at the people this has hurt. If he dies, I won't be able to live with myself. He-he-he means everything to me."

Nurse Dolores stepped into their room. "Are you the parents of Jason Seville?" she asked the bespectacled couple. When they nodded, she gestured for them to follow her out the door.

"I'm sure he's fine," Eleanor comforted, kissing her on the forehead. "Everything's going to be all right, I'm just proud of you for being so brave."

Ellen didn't answer, instead she turned her back to her mother, staring out the window. "I don't feel brave at all."

After the adults left, May approached her, shivering with Thomas's arm around her shoulder. "Ellen? Can I tell you something?"

She finally looked to the side to see her trembling without knowledge of her brother's fate.

She was silent a moment, then threw her arms around her, without jostling any of the medicine tubes. "Thank you," May sobbed, hugging her as carefully as she could. "Thank you so much."

Ellen hugged back, with Thomas holding them both in his arms, loving both of the girls more then anything. For now, they were safe in his arms, they were never leave him again.

Alex put his hand in Lillian's, putting his hand on her chin, forcing her to look up. "Do you think they'll be all right?"

She blinked a few times to erase the tears welling up in the corners of her dark brown eyes. "I sure hope so," she whispered, turning her head to see Tyler biting his nails, a habit inherited by their mother.

Alvin and Amanda appeared at the doorway, each taking the hands of their kids. They exchanged a worried look, then Alvin spoke to Ellen.

"Sweetheart? Would you like to visit Jason before they take him into surgery?" he asked quietly, almost feeling guilty to interrupt the beautiful scene in front of him.

Ellen took a shaky breath, pulling the thin hospital blankets off of her. She rubbed at her eyes. "Please," she begged softly, trying to stand. Immediately, she began to shake, almost tumbling to the ground. May and Thomas each grabbed one of her arms, holding her steady long enough so she could begin to walk. Alvin took Melissa's hand, trying to avoid looking up at Amanda.

"Should we tell her?" he finally questioned quietly, so none of them hear. It broke his heart to see the poor Chipette in such a bad condition.

Amanda sighed sadly, pressing Tyler to her side, then looked him straight in the eye. "She might as well know the truth. Don't you think she'd be mad if we kept it a secret?"

Alvin nodded, looking back to her, being supported by her brother and his girlfriend. "After they take him away," he compromised.

In the hospital room, Ellen opened her eyes to see him in the bed, seeming so small and vulnerable. She broke from their support, and flew to his side.

Jason had been cleaned up like she had, but even more tubes were stuck into his arms, attached to huge machines. His glasses were fixed, sitting on the nightstand. They had bandaged him up as well, covering all of his wounds. She couldn't bear to see him so unnaturally injured, Ellen took his glasses off of the stand, sliding them on his face. It was better then before. She leaned over, kissing him on the lips for luck. "I love you," she whispered, squeezing his hand for support. Then, she remembered...

_Flashback_

_Ellen opened her eyes to find a sheet of red construction paper over her face. She took it off, reading what had been written in black Sharpie. "You have a secret admirer!" the words screamed, signed Thomas. With a sigh, she was about to throw the paper away when she noticed a small jewelry box taped securely to the bottom. What was inside made her gasp._

_It was a beautiful necklace. The silver chain was thin as she could imagine, hooked elegantly together. A tiny silver heart suspended from the bottom, carved with a cursive green "E." Ellen gently fastened it around her neck, touching the charm carefully. She did have a secret admirer, but who?_

_Later that day, she had been sitting in the school library, still trying to figure out who had left the box for her. Thomas told her he had found it on the front porch that morning, without a note, just "For Ellen" at the top. She was almost done with narrowing out every boy in school, when she realized she had skipped one._

_Jason waited behind the library doors, watching her sit at one of the tables, scribbling things on a sheet. She was wearing it, he noticed happily, relieved by the silver necklace around her neck. He almost stepped out, wanting to tell her so bad, but he couldn't. Instead, Jason turned and darted out of the library._

_Ellen stood up, looking around for the source of the hurried footsteps. No one was there, but her and the librarian. She sighed sadly, picking a white daisy from the vase on the table. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he-"_

_She could feel the smile stretching through her cheeks as she pulled off the last petal._

_End of Flashback_

Ellen touched the necklace again, finally acknowledging its presence. It was worn, splattered with the faintest hint of dried blood, but she unclasped it from her neck. "He needs it more then I do," she whispered, securing it around his neck, just as he was whisked away for surgery.

Alvin leaned over to Amanda. "Who's going to tell her?" he asked, even though he knew perfectly well who. Her sad look told him. "Uh, El?" He knelt down, looking straight into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Sweetie, you know how Jason was stabbed in the back?"

"Yeah," she answered slowly, having a bad feeling about where this was going from here. Her hands trembled as he took them into his strong ones.

Alvin felt tears welling up in the corners of his dark blue eyes. "Sweetheart, the knife hit his spinal cord. And that means...if the surgery doesn't work, he could be paralyzed."

_"He could be paralyzed." _The words rang through her ears, echoing to her brain, haunting her thoughts. He could paralyzed. And it was all her fault. Ellen covered her eyes, then with a small, shaky cry, she pushed past him, and ran right out of the hospital.

**Oh, no! That was probably the longest, saddest, and most dramatic chapter yet! Poor Ellen, can she make it until the surgery is over? And how will Jason turn out? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Chapter 5:

New Beginnings

**Okay, I stayed up late last night, finishing this chapter for you guys. But, if I don't get at least two more reviews, I'm not going to post the sixth chapter. (And, also because I haven't started writing it yet.) Enjoy!**

Alvin blinked, like she might run back to where she had been seconds again. He stood up, turning to Amanda. "Uh, was it just me, or did she just run out?"

She let Tyler out of her arm, starting for the door, Eleanor on her heels. "We've got to go get her!"

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Connor, Alex, Lillian, Melissa, Tyler, Thomas, and May all raced out after them. Until the parents came back in, each having a kid on their hands.

"Stay here!" Brittany instructed them, pointing to the chair on the side of the wall. The six sheepishly walked over to the chair, waiting for their parents to come back.

Meanwhile, Ellen ran out through the road, avoiding any cars speeding down the road. She threw herself on a rotting wood bench behind one of the buildings, sobbing like she never had before. Guilt consumed her thoughts, brought her fists down on the bench. How could it happen, the Chipmunk she had been surviving with hours ago, having a chance of being paralyzed? It was too much.

Danny stumbled back through the forest to buy himself another bottle of whiskey, drinking off the fact he had lost the two brats. Then, he spotted the girl crying on the bench without her male companion. _I finished him off, _he thought with a smirk, creeping around the side of the building. He wasn't going to lose her again.

Ellen's ears pricked up as she sensed the presence of someone else behind the building. She swiped at her eyes, turning around in her seat. No one. Suddenly, a familiar, firm grip grabbed her shoulder, yanking her clear off the bench. She looked up, screaming at the fierce, blood-shot eyes that met hers. "No! Let me go! Help!"

"Struggle all you want girly, you're not escaping this time," Danny threatened, dragging her down the road with just one hand, the other holding his knife. He had already cleaned off Jason's blood, looking bright again.

Ellen screamed once more, fighting to loosen the grip around her wrists. Her injuries seemed to flame up, letting another shriek out. He hit her with his elbow, turning his head slightly.

"Ain't no one gonna hear you, so shut up," Danny instructed firmly, dragging even harder across the ground. The asphalt ground at her knees, she hooked her shoes onto one of the cracks, holding herself down. He tugged her arm hard enough to bring it out of the socket, whispering a curse word fiercely at her.

She closed her eyes, fresh tears squeezing out as she allowed him to drag her away from her beautiful, loving Jason.

Eleanor scanned the streets for her little girl, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Ellen!" she screamed, spinning around like an out of control top, searching. "Ellen!"

"What if Danny took her?" Jeanette asked fearfully, remembering the name they had branded their kidnapper, hoping they wouldn't believe the thought of something like that.

Unfortunately, they all gasped, thinking of the same situation. There was a clamor as the adults searched around the town, checking everywhere they could. Finally, Alvin found something suspicious on a bench behind some warehouse. "Hey, guys, come check this out!"

Beer had been split onto the bench, along with dried blood, and one of her socks caught inside. He gasped, tugging the light green sock out of the board constructed bench, threads coming undone. "Danny did take her-again!"

Ellen began to cry, being thrown into the familiar shack once again, horrified to see Danny lock the door behind him. He stood a moment, taking loud, wheezing breaths, a sick grin spreading across his face. "Now..." he began, his speech slurring and garbling, "where were we?" He picked up the knife, tip sharper then ever. "Oh, right, I was about to do this."

He began to slash at her arms, blood gushing from the large wounds. She gritted her teeth, kicking fruitlessly, her forehead soaking with sweat. How could this happen, when she and Jason had been so close to sweet victory, he had to be hurt, and her back in Danny's hands?

"Stop," Ellen finally choked out, as a particular slash ran deeper then she imagined, picturing where the silver tip was protruding. Her shoulders went rigid, her back arched, mind spiraling into numbness. She didn't want to die, but, she didn't want to suffer this pain anymore, have the weight of her and Jason's fate on her bruised shoulders.

Of course, Danny didn't stop, digging deeper into her flesh, creating more ugly wounds. Every time she tried to fight him, he would simply push a little harder to stop her. It was a simple task, soon he would have her dead for good.

Ellen started feeling woozy, objects swimming in front of her, the pain slowly overcoming her. Danny's laughter rung in her ears, the sound wringing a knife through her heart as well, that he was happy with his work. She opened her mouth once more, speaking slowly, almost unable to tell him. "Tell Jason I love him so much..."

Everything for her went completely dark.

The adults were still looking for the lost Chipette, searching through the town over and over again. After awhile, Theodore spoke up, speaking for the sound safety of the two small Chipmunks. "How about one of us go back to the hospital, while the rest of us keep looking?"

There were murmurs of agreement, quick discussions of who could go. Simon gave Jeanette a hug before taking off for the hospital, getting ready to wait for his son.

In the empty room, the second generation Chipmunks were having their own discussions. Thomas and May seemed to be the worst, both of their siblings in horrible danger. Alex didn't think it was very fair for the two most delicate of the group to be faced with such heavy trials. It broke his heart to see them crying with each other, him excepting her head on his shoulder. He jumped to his feet, Lillian quickly rising with him. "Come on guys, we've got to do something."

Melissa looked up, looking interested at his sudden exclamation. "But what, Al? If they haven't gotten Ellen yet, they told us to wait here." She caught herself, hearing the words she was speaking. "What am I saying, when was the last time I followed the rules? Let's do it!"

Tyler was quick to follow, but Lillian, Thomas, and May needed some convincing. The blond Chipette crossed her arms, giving her boyfriend one of her stares. "Are you sure that's such a smart move, we have no idea how dangerous this Danny guy is."

Alex grabbed her arm, dragging her along as he often did, hoping it would convince her. "How long do you want your best friend to suffer?"

She couldn't argue with that, she really didn't want to keep knowing that she was in danger. "Fine," Lillian sighed, "but we have to be extremely careful."

May continued to stay seated in the plastic chair, obviously showing no sign of moving. "I'm staying here until they bring Jason back in."

No one could disagree with her decision, and bid farewell as they started out of the room. Only moments later, Simon walked in, surprised to see his daughter alone. "May? Where is everyone else?"

She nervously looked at her hands, silently debating whether to tell him the truth, or cover for her friends. "W-well, you see, they..." May realized just how horrible of a liar she was. "They went out, looking for Ellen," she admitted.

He gasped, almost immediately turning for the door to stop them. He couldn't bear thinking of the poor kids being hurt out alone. "May? Can you something for me?"

She nodded, feeling tears well up in her cerulean eyes at exposing her friend's secrets. As guilty as she felt, May felt a little relieved that they were going to be found too.

Simon knelt down to her, taking her hands in his, looking straight into her eyes. "Sweetie, I want you to stay here while we go get the kids. Do you think you can wait until they bring Jason back from surgery?"

She gave him a hug, refraining from breaking down into sobs. "Okay Daddy," May agreed, hiccupping softly, using the sleeve of her purple jacket to dry her eyes.

He hugged her back before disappearing from the room, searching for five more kids then before. It was going to take everyone else to find them all...

She waited until he was completely out of the room before bursting into a fresh batch of tears, covering her face with her hands, wishing she had dissuaded them from going out.

"She's around here somewhere, I can feel it," Thomas murmured softly, the gang creeping down the street. He felt a strange aurora in his mind, like a tiny whispering in the wind, guiding him to his sister.

And, unfortunately, he also got the feeling that she was in grave danger.

Tyler put his hand on his shoulder, stopping them both a moment, a serious look in his light blue eyes. "Hey, are you okay? This has got to be the hardest thing that has ever been. I would probably feel the same thing if it happened to Lillian."

Thomas didn't know what to say, instead, found himself giving one of his best friends a hug. "Thanks for that, I just have this weird sensation she's in trouble."

"Do you believe in twin telepathy?" Tyler questioned, reaching over to hold Melissa's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He didn't even hesitate in answering, just continued walking without turning around. "Yes."

Ellen ever so slowly regained conscious, not believing she was still alive. Her limbs screamed with pain, her mind unable to process anything but the last sentence she spoke.

_"Tell Jason I love him so much..."_

Now, she would be the one to die, while he might get a chance to live. Why couldn't they both live...or, at least die together, then they would feel no pain, and get to see each other again?

Danny had left, leaving her on the floor to die, taking his perilous knife with him. She heaved a rasping breath, wanting to escape from the torturous prison. Ellen suddenly remembered, one of their hidden treasures under the couch, the things that kept them alive. She tried to move her arm, the slashes singing, preventing her from reaching.

Ellen finally gave up, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She never thought this was how it would end, lying on a cold, hard floor, watching herself bleed to death, with no knowledge of Jason's safety. If only she could move her arm, reach under the couch for something to help her.

Ellen closed her eyes, pretending the gashes weren't there, that her arm was perfectly fine. She imagined she had fallen down, and Jason would be by her side in moments to help her up.

Unfortunately, she found herself going through her mind, picking at bits and pieces of memories, giving her the illusion she was dying. Ellen closed her eyes, waiting for death to finally take her, to end the pain...

May realized she had fallen asleep briefly, because she was awakened by the sound of clattering at the door. She jumped to her feet, watching as the doctor wheeled a gurney back into the room.

She ran over to the doctor, her heart pounding erratically in fear and hope. "Is he...will he...please..."

He looked down at her, reading off of his clipboard, about to tell her the results of Jason's surgery...

**Ha! Cliff-hanger, big time! Will Jason be paralyzed, will Ellen live, and can the kids either find her, or get back home? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Blow

Chapter 6:

The Final Blow

**Sorry I haven't updated in a month, but this chapter was hard to write. Please review!**

A distraught Thomas was jolted awake by the sound of a car rushing past him. He glanced around, to realize he had fallen asleep on the sidewalk, without anyone to hold onto to. Alex had his arms wrapped protectively around Lillian, Tyler was still holding hands with Melissa. He closed his fingers around empty air, wishing he had at least stayed with May.

"There's more?"

Thomas was frozen in terror, hearing a thick Australian accented voice pierce the air. There was something deadly familiar about it, like he had never heard it, but something tugged at his heart that he had. Before he had time to react, a rough hand had him around the neck, a knife prodding against his throat.

He met with a pair of cold, gray eyes, ones that reminded him distinctly of a dead fish. The breath made him gag, the smell of raw spirits and blood leaving a remarkably strong scent. _Wake up,_ he silently thought, wishing he could turn his head to see Alex. If anyone could beat up someone, he could trust Alex, or Tyler.

It was Melissa who opened her eyes, seeing one of her friends being probed at the throat with a knife. She gaped silently, scrambling to her feet, standing directly behind him. Melissa gave him a sudden kick to the spine, then a sweeping push to the side, his knife clattering to the gutter. Danny lay on the ground, completely unconscious from her bold martial arts move.

Thomas got to his feet, staring at her in awe, at how she just knocked down a grown man, holding a knife. "That was...amazing..." he whispered, also noticing she did all of this without messing up her hair, or breaking a sweat.

"Don't mention it."

Still, there was a hint of actual humbleness instead of a simple sarcastic remark. Her smile revealed she actually meant it.

Alex awoke, hearing their ordeal, his arm slipping out from around Lillian's body. The man on the ground, Thomas looking terrified, the knife hanging in the gutter. "Oh my God, who did Melissa murder?"

"Keep your shirt on Al, he tried to kill Thomas first, but I kicked his sorry butt," she snapped, shaking Tyler with contrasting gentleness. "Ty? You up?"

He yawned, sitting up slowly, smiling when he saw her over him. "Good morning Mel-It is morning, right?"

Alex looked up at the sky, seeing the sun was almost right above them. "No...it's noon, I have no idea how long we were asleep for."

Just seconds after Lillian had awakened, Thomas spotted woods spawning from beyond the town. He stiffened, then relaxed, keeping his focus solely on the woods, the tingle in his chest growing tighter. "Ellen...she's somewhere in the woods, I can feel it."

They all started cautiously for the woods, looking behind them every few seconds to check their safety. Finally, the shack loomed in the distance, Thomas drawing in a quick breath. "There!"

Ellen sleepily opened her eyes, feeling like she had been drugged, her mind a hazy fog. People were approaching, she could hear the crunching of leaves outside. Danny was coming again, he was going to make sure she was good and dead this time.

"Ellen!"

No...she blinked a few times, watching as her twin brother's face cleared in front of her. It was Thomas, his face drawn tight with relief and worry. "Thom-" She broke off from rasping his name, coughing thickly, trying to breathe.

She was going to slip back into unconsciousness, she knew it, but slips of discussion still filled her ears.

"Get her up..."

"Tell our parents..."

"Is she okay?"

Brittany rubbed her eyes, in total shock of what she was seeing coming down the street. "Guys!" she gasped, starting for the gang coming towards them, "it's the kids!"

It was, Thomas and Alex supporting Ellen, their expressions a bit grim, but triumphant as well. They had rescued one of their own, had ensured one of them was safe.

Before she knew it, Eleanor had scooped up Ellen, smothering her in kisses, yet still careful not to further hurt her body. "Oh, my baby," she whispered, almost unable to breathe in happiness, "you're all right."

The doctor looked down at the clipboard, preparing to read her the results of her brother's surgery. "Well, he gave us quite a scare at one point."

May gasped, horrible thoughts flooding into her mind, her hands clasped over her heart.

"But, after taking care of the problems, your brother is fine, in a way," he started, approaching the young boy. "He has regained mobility in everything, except his big toe."

She simply stared a moment, her mouth hanging open in shock, Jason laying still on the bed. Then, to her own surprise, May burst out laughing.

It was to the point where she couldn't stop, tears ran down her cheeks, her arms clutching her sides. She didn't even know why she was laughing so hard, just something about the irony of the situation. By the time she finally caught her breath, the doctor was staring at her in a slightly disturbed way.

May ran to her brother, waiting for him to wake up from his surgery, so she could tell him everything that had happened since he first fell unconscious.

Jason couldn't believe he felt again, struggling to open his eyes, feeling so far away from everything. His back was killing him, his left big toe completely numb, mind foggy with anesthesia.

She heard him murmur a mish-mash of words, most of which the sounded like "Ellen." May leaned over him, her nose inches from his, hoping to comfort him. "We're finding her, don't worry."

Ellen realized there was something smeared on her lips, it tasted salty and thick. Slowly and painfully, she touched her mouth, seeing it was blood. Her new wounds had been patched again, her friends and family surrounded her. "Where...where am I?"

Thomas had never been so relieved to see his sister, her hazel eyes squinting up at him. "El, you ran out, we-we almost lost you..."

She coughed, a little bit of blood trickling down her chin. "Want Jason," came, creaky and desolate, like she was a hoarse puppy in the rain.

"You bet, kiddo."

A few minutes later, Jason's gurney had been wheeled into Ellen's room. The two were left alone a moment to talk before they were examined again.

"I was worried about you," Ellen finally started, each word taking an extreme amount of effort. "When Alvin told me you could be paralyzed, I was absolutely shocked. That's why I ran away."

He laughed faintly, wiggling his nine working toes to show her. "All for one toe not working," he told her, wishing their gurneys were closer, so he could hold her hand reassuringly.

She also giggled softly, sleepily looking over at his still, happy face. "I'm just glad we're finally home, in one piece, and we'll never have to see Danny again."

Jason pulled up the blankets, shakily climbing out of bed, just to lean over her face. They kissed, their noses touching, giving them one full minute of purity. "Our nightmare turned into a dream together."

**And so concludes the story of the two Chipmunks, who thought they would be lost forever. If you liked it or even if you didn't, please review, I worked really hard on this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Please Help!

**Attention!**

I've been thinking of writing a sequel to "Nightmare." Only this time, instead of the "perfect couple" getting kidnapped, like any other kidnapped story, the pair is a little awkward.

The story would be called "Predators", and would probably be a little longer then this one. And this time, when Danny returns, he brings a shocking secret as well...

In this version, the kids are all about fifteen, and also perform, just as their parents did. They go to Orlando on vacation, and Danny steals two random Chipmunks away at night-only he doesn't know who!

So, what do you think? Please review, I want to know if it would be a good idea. Until then, please read and review the following stories, in this vital order:

"Broken: Nothing Less Then Immortal"

"Broken: My Heart Will Go On"

"What Will Become"


End file.
